<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he tells them he’s in church, but he doesn’t go by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349651">he tells them he’s in church, but he doesn’t go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bandom [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2007, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Post-Summer of Like, Rebound relationships, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>still he’s on his knees and scotty doesn’t know</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabe Saporta/Pete Wentz, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, William Beckett/Gabe Saporta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bandom [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he tells them he’s in church, but he doesn’t go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two years now since the summer of 2005 had ended and Pete and Mikey had broken up, both almost constantly in tears for months afterwards, neither having wanted to end it.  Part of Pete knew that he would never really be able to heal the gaping wound in his heart that Mikey had left, but it would take many years of honest self-reflection that Pete was totally unprepared for to admit that to himself, much less to anyone else.</p><p>Pete didn’t have Mikey anymore, and it was more than likely that he would never have him again.  But he did have Gabe, fun and hot and just getting over heartbreak himself.  He slammed his lips against Gabe’s, the taller boy putting his strong arms around Pete’s waist and positioning himself on top of him.  </p><p>“Can I pretend you’re Mikey?”, Pete asked softly, panting, as he began to pull his sweatshirt off.  “Yeah.”  Gabe flashed his trademark grin, but this time it seemed far sadder than usual, and Pete had a feeling he knew exactly why.  The next words to come out of Gabe’s pretty mouth, “Can I pretend you’re Bilvy?”, were less than shocking to him, to say the least.  Pete sighed quietly, pulling Gabe closer.  “...Yeah.  Yeah, you can do that, Gabey.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>